Outcast of the Night Trailer and OC Submission
by Ckbrothers
Summary: Send your ocs as an outcast of a hero is sent on a journey to protect his new found home. Will contain ocs, pairings, character death, and a special guest. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there you crazy FNaF people! It's me, that Ck guy known for having several derpy ocs, including a karate owl, but enough of that, you're here for the ocs aren't you? ;3 No matter. Anyway, besides the usual FNaF gang, and the ocs i choose, from mine and yours, there is a special guest. If you can guess and you're an author, i'll pm you the fourm for a special kind of oc. Anyway, here'ns the plot: A man's brain is transfered to an animatronic and is sent to Freddy Fazbear's pizza to hide. But when he stumbles upon a plot against his new friends by 2 deadly groups, can our hero prevent a war that could ruin everything? Now the rules; 1) Any op oc i find will be ask to be modified or i'll find a way to limit an ocs power. 2) Only 4 ocs for the diner, and any amount for the other 2 sides. However, that doesn't mean everyone on one side is good or evil. It depends on where the oc fits. 3) Be descriptive. 4) If you both agree, you and another author can have rival ocs or an oc that has a crush on the other. 5) Follow the fourm! 6) Have fun.

Name:

Age:

Gender

Species:(Can vary to an animal to an object. Like a toaster)

Type of Animatronic: (Here's the tricky part. There are 3 kinds. The basic toy style that can go in any faction and lacks any special abilities but can be powerful in dire cases, the electric/Fighter types that are specially built bots with abilities based on their own electronic body and can only join the diner and the company, and the haunted kind, paranormal freaks that have powerful paranormal abilities but have trouble remaining sane and safe to their allies, and they can only join the diner or the paranormal group)

Personality: (Be descriptive!)

Appearance: (Has to be more than: He has a blue shirt. Plz be descriptive.)

Backstory: (I'll make one if you don't or cannot make a decriptive one. Has to make sense)

Faction: (Here are the 3 factions, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, run by the old Frederick Fazbear is an odd old business with plenty of bots that aren't built for combat and this can only have 4. Big Bob's Cafe, a sneaky rival to Fazbear entertainment with access to military technology, run by Robert Calamite and can have several ocs, and the Phantom Mafia, a mysterious paranormal group bent on taking down Fazbear after several murders and is run by cast out bots and the souls of children killed in diners owned by people like Fazbear, and can have several ocs. )

Weapons/Abilities (Can't be impossible and op, and has to make some sense)

Rival: (Follow the rules with this one, and can be an oc or an existing bot):

Crush: (Same goes for the rival rules)

Side preference: (Do you prefer good, evil or neutral? It can help you if you want to be on a certain side)

Other:

Welp that's it for now, folow the rules and if i forget something, tell me. Also, for each oc, they'll have a little trailer if i like them, So get going! Welp I'm out, Byez!


	2. Chapter 2: Trailer 1: The Trainees

_A/N: Hello hello reviewers! You guys gave me a lot of ocs, and they are all accepted. However, as the Fazbear Crew is running out of oc room, the number of ocs for that faction has increased from 4 to 10. Hurray for you guys, but make sure to send ocs to the other factions! Anyway, in this trailer, we look at 3 new ocs from the Phantom Mafia! (You'll all get your chance soon!) Annika the Arctic Fox from Lady Andromeda 465 (who also correctly guessed Markiplier as the special guest, so look forward to that!), the spooky grey wolf Wraith by nicranger, and the adorable new mascot of the mafia, Caramel the female candle! For all the Fazbear ocs, you'll have to go last as you guys will have a longer trailer than the others, but at least we'll all of you in one place. And the Big Bob's Cafe guys, look forward next trailer for an infomercial! Anyway, here we go!_

 _Trailer 1: The Trainees!_

It was a dark day in the small warehouse at the dock. Few people, if any visted the warehouse after a man heard a bloodcurling scream in the dead of night. But this evening, the warehouse is about to be used once more by the dark and deadly organization known as ... _The Phantom Mafia_. Inside the warehouse, only a small lamp acted as the source of light in the darkness. Three figures stood in the light, as they stared at three sets of menancing glowing eyes. "You are..the new recruits, yes?" the right pair of eyes stammered, its electronic voice box glitching slightly. The three nodded before introducing themselves. A white fox stepped up, her bright pink eyes shining in the darkness. The figures in the warehouse noticed several spots of grey randomly scattered on her fur, one being located on her ear, another around her eyes. She wore a grey parka, an odd set of clothing for the summer, but as an animatronic she wasn't bothered. She smiled jokingly as she introduced herslef. "The name's Annika, and-and i'm ready for Freddy!" Her voicebox slightly glitched beforee she corrected herself. Next to her, another grey wolf shoved Annika out of the way with a shrug at her growl. His near black grey fur hid him in the darkness, his pure white eyes creeping the other two recruits out. He quickly adjusted his long brown cloak, allowing everyone to notice his baggy jean like shorts and his .black t-shirt. Annicka yawned, bored before the wolf turned at her, showing a long pair of claws with a faint purple glow. "The name's Wraith, and why do you need to train me?" Wraith asked, "I've been here for years!" The left pair of eys chuckled. "Well, you haven't been of true use to us yet. Plus, we need a refresher if you're useful." The two other trainees giggled before Wraith quickly growled at them. Lastly, a small candle hopped into the spotlight. The candle was tinted brown and had a relaxing caramel smell. The candle began to float as she said happily, "Hi my name's Caramel and-" Wraith quickly shoved her out of the way, chuckling. Suddenly he screamed in shock as a barrage of flames came his way, as he slightly ducked out of the way, "Don't you ever, EVERn interupt me!" Caramel said in a deep voice as she quickly smiled. " 'Kay?". Everyone, including the three observers nodded nervously. "Anyway," the center pair of eys said, "Today, we shall see if you are worthy by..."Suddenly, the warehouse erupted into light as a large group of shadowy foxes appeared. "Defeating the Shadow Mutts!" One of the shadows shouted in objection, "Hey!" before it narrowly dodged a purple blast. "Begin!". The army charged as Annika took out a staff from her coat, the staff suddenly expanding and producing electricity. As Annika cracked the skulls of several Shadow Mutts, Wraith chuckled as he stabbed a Mutt with his claws, the mutt screaming as it saw its greatest fear come alive in its eys. "No not the Rumbas! They're like little Alfred's No!" Wraith shook his head in disgust as he began ripping several foes apart. Meanwhile, a group of mutts cornered Caramel, chuckling. Within seconds, a majority of the army was running away as the small candle blasted waves of fire at the foes. Outside of the warehouse, it seemed like nothing was happening, thanks to the ability of one of the three pairs of eyes. In moments, the enitre warehouse was scattered with the burnt and tattered remains of the Shadow Mutts. The three pairs of eyes, all still in darkness, clapped. "You're In!".

 _A/N: And there you have it. The first three ocs from you guys have been shown. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	3. Chapter 3: Trailer 2: Mechanical Friends

_A/N: Heyoo! Welcome back to another Trailer of Outcast of the Night. Today we look at the ocs for Big Bob's Cafe. After this, there are two more trailers, one for The Cafe, the other for the Mafia before we go into the trailer for the Fazbear Crew. I'm still accepting ocs, so send some if you want, but don't go straight to the Fazbear crew, as i'm looking at all 3. I also need somemore evil guys. Equality. By the way, everyone who sent an oc correctly is in, but for those who haven't used the forum, i'm giving you until the next trailer. Welp, off to the story!_

A Screen turned on, as the number 5 appeared. Slowly, it began to count down.

5

4

3

2

1

As the film begins to play, a chubby middle aged man appears. He has black combed over hair, curly mustache and a fancy black suit and tie. He turns towards the unseen audience, looking with his dark blue eyes.

"Hello there!" the man said in a deep jolly voice, "My name is Robert "Bob" Calamite, and I am the proud owner of Big Bob's Cafe, a family friendly diner with plenty of good ole memories!" The previously tan background changed to a still picture of a large rectangular building with a sign of a fat blue cat hanging above the Doors. "After graduating from an esteemed engineering collage, I have decided to make a family friendly Cafe for everyone to enjoy. What makes it special you ask?"

As Robert twirled his mustache, his figure disappered as a scene with several families relaxing around a group of smiling animatronics, each pleasantly entertaining the crowd.

"First," the voice of Robert said, "We have Katie the Dragon!" The background changes to a video of a golden dragon with icy blue eyes, and golden ears covered by long gold hair with a streak of silver. "Once an animatronic built by the Navy Seals, after a .."Robert stuttered slightly" problem with her coding, we were given her as we know how to make a bot like her loved." The scene changes to a video of several kids playing around on her, everyone including Katie having a smile on her face.

The scene changed to a video of a slighlty small and thin snow leopard bot with a mix of white, grey and yellow fur, with the occasional black spot. He had kakis that were the same color of his fur, with a long tail sticking out from the back, however it seemed to be moving freely, showing that the tail was not restricted by the shorts. "This guy right here is London," Robert called out. "He was formerly a bot at the dreaded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before the poor guy was rejected becasue of the Toy Foxy Model. Luckily, we bought the rights for him and now he can recieve plenty of love!" A video was shown of London happily staging out a play with several happy children.

Finally, the scene changed to a video showing a slim but happy looking fox animatronic with bright golden fur, emerald green eyes, a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The fox adjusted a small blue cap with the words Security before Robert started talking again. "In case you think that your children aren't safe after several inccidents at the nearby Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, don't fret! We have Marcus, a happliy gay bot thats ready to entertain and protect. We here at the Cafe don't judge people on who they are or who they like, so we have Marcus to help us embrace equality! We foun poor Marcus one rainy day. He was all alone, seemingly abandoned but we fixed him up and he's good as new!" The background vido showed Marcus Lying back on a chair watching the cameras while he talked to a group of wide eyed kids.

"So come on down to Big Bob's Cafe, and remember, if you want great memories, Go Big, Big Bob Big! Bye!"

As the video ended, a lab coat wearing man turned to to the audience.

"So what do you think?" the man said.

Kaite the dragon and London the snow leopard looked at each other nodding, before turning to the man.

"Too silly. Where's all of our combat features?" The two bots said confused.

Markus the Fox looked at the others oddly before looking happily at the man.

"Well I love it!" Marcus said with enthusiasm. As the man sighned in worry, he turned towards Robert himself, nearly stumbling in shock at his boss.

"Eh, It needs work but it'll do. Get rid of that tape though. I know we have some other copies so get rid of it!" Robert yelled as the man and several other assistants scrambled around. The man quickly walked outside, placing tape in the trash before scuttling back.

Hours later, in the dead of night, a set of purle eyes stared at the lone tape siitng in the trash can. As it steped into the light, it was revealed to be a small grey mouse, looking strikingly like Disney's Mickey Mouse.

As he grabbed the tape, the mouse grumbled to himself, "C'mon Suicide Mouse, and by that i mean myself, lets go see if this tape is any good."

Moments later, Suicide Mouse looked in shock as the tape ended. He quickly grabbed the tape and threw it out of the window in the small empty diner he called home. "This frickin' sucks!" He yells before going back to watch an episode of Three Stooges on his small TV.

 _A/N: And there you have it! The infomercial and the special apperence of Suicide Mouse from Allergy Relief. SM, while apearing in the Cafe Trailer, is not in any faction, and only Allergy is allowed to have an oc without a faction. This is mainly because is for the plot. Welp I'm Out, Byez!_


	4. Chapter 4: Trailer ? Something Else

_A/N: Hey guys, Ck here with another trailer. Now today we have-(Gets knocked out)_

 _MarK: Hello everyone my name is Markiplier, the special guest of this fanfic here with an announcement Ck doesn't bother saying. But I will! Send more evil ocs! Also no more fazbear crew ocs! C'mon people! As a result, as i'm nice, I'll put in a little trailer before the last 3 oc spotlight trailers. Also, since Lady Andromeda correctly guessed that I was the special guest, she was able to make...well you'll see in this chapter, staring me, Andy's oc and Suicide Mouse as he's the only real other non-faction character. Alos this will take place during the actual story. So Toodles!_

A figure sat upon a stone wall, looking over at the famed Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He heard some job positons were opening up, and he wanted to see how the place worked before going in. The man in particular had messy jet black hair that simply went all over the place, black eyes, and a stubby beard. He adjusted his square rimmed glasses before making sure that his black t-shirt and his blue jeans weren't revealing his position. He chuckled as he saw in the window an owl animatronic holding a tired, slightly broken female fox bot in his arms. He knew the events they just went through and was glad the two could finally unite.

Suddenly, he heard a small crackle as he turned around, holding a small pipe out at the figure. The figure in question was a familiar small grey scale mouse with purple eyes, glaring at him as he held a small hand filled with crackling fire. The mouse chuckled, as if he knew that the man's veiw on the "fire" was wrong.

As the man slighlty trembled, the mouse suddenly appeared right in front of his face, the mouse's purple eyes glaring into his own. The mouse backed away, as the man noticed a small subtle smirk. Suddenly, the mouse spoke out.

"Leave," he said,"Before I make you see your worst nightmare. It might be me, after all? Who knows?" As the mouse stared at him, the man suddenly raised his hand with a cry. "Wilfred, come to me!" He yelled. The mouse chuckled, "What, a dog? How-". Suddenly, he was cut off a blur of pink flew past him, embedding itself in the tree next to him. As the mouse gazed at the object, he was startled that it was a pink mustache.

As he turned, he tried his best to not look in shock or chuckle at the odd sight as a brown bear animatronic placed himself near the man. The bear, presumably Wilfred, was a tall figure, with deep brown eyes and a classy bright pink mustache. He wore a dress shirt covered by a pair of suspenders. The Mouse honestly didn't care, but he decided to look anyway at the figures feet only to discover a pair of classy dress shoes.

The bear chuckled deeply, "Well Mark, seems like your in some trouble!" Mark facepalmed slightly, "Thanks Captain Obvious, now can you go and beat that creepy mouse? Please? Before I die?" As the man did his best to keep his joking personality in the tough situation, the two bots looked at each other, preparing for battle.

However, as they began to pounce toward each other, a slight shadow over the moon caught all 3 of the figures' eyes. As they turned, they saw that three figures were standing above on the treetops before the mouse said with a grin, "Well, well, well. The Phantom Mafia, huh?"

" _This is going to be fun!"_

 _A/N: (And its me this time) Mark what did you do? Mark? Mark? He's not here. Well. Darn. So I hope you enjoy this intermission trailer i guess. So go get your evil on, and i'm allowing you to submit one more oc for each person (Unless you already sent 2 or more. You know who you are.) as long as they are evil No More Fazbear ocs ok? Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	5. Chapter 5 Trailer 4: Shadows

_A/N: I'm back with another trailer. Sadly, only one of you guys bothered to send an evil ocs. C'mon. I really don't want to change side preference but I will. However, I do need more evil ocs, and really any ocs for Big Bob's Cafe. Anyway, today we look at the remaining ocs for the Phantom Mafia, those being Xavier and Shadow from RandomMovie guy, and my own 2 Mafia Ocs, Symbiote and Kane. So enjoy this chapter and remember, no reviews means no chapter! Rah! Sorry if i sound ticked off, but please send more evil ocs for Big Bob's cafe, as the submission for the Mafia is over. Also be aware that just because they're evil at the start doesn't mean they're always evil._

It was another shadowy day for the Phantom Mafia. Recently they gained 4 new recruits but other than that, progress was slow for their campaign against Fazbear Entertainment.

The 3 leaders of the group, hidden in the shadows, once again discussed their plans.

"Shouldn't we-we plan this out instead of charging?" One voice said to its erratic comrade.

"No! Don't you see, the humans are terrified of the unknown and our very pressence will send them into a panic!" The voice's comrade said erratically.

"But Sha-"

" _Enough"_ The thid and final voice commanded, the others turning to face their de-facto leader. "While you fight with each other like children, we must focus on leading our soldiers. Now, let us watch and observe them." The three turned and looked at their said soldiers.

In the far corner of the room, Annika watched in awe as Caramel once again got the high score on Pacman in one of many of the Mafia's arcade machines, stolen to occupy the bots.

"Jeez Caramel," Annika said in shock as she watched her friend tear though the scores, "How do you do this so-"

Suddenly, a small ball hit both Annika and Caramel. As Caramel was thrown from her game, she turned to see a Game Over screen.

Wraith stood there, chuckling with a sly grin on his face

"Oh C'mon you had it co-Oh (Bleep)" The wolf was about to make a quick resort before he saw Caramel glare at him with a stare that could kill even the Three Leaders of the Mafia.

Meanwhile, one of the said leaders shivered. "Jeez," He said, "Remember me to not annoy her!" The Three then grimanced as they saw Wratih run around, his tail on fire as Caramel chased after him while Annika struggled to keep up and calm down her friend.

Meanwhile, a figure stod reading a book. The figure in question was a large grey elephant bot, its brown eyes skimming his book as he made sure his mint green suit and tie weren't disrupting his reading. He suddenly felt a slight breeze, his green top hat falling off as Annika ran up to him, panting.

"K-Kane! I need your help, pant, here. Wraith's ticked of Caramel...Again!" Kane rolled his eyes as he held up a wodden cane, looking at the chaos before him.

While Caramel was chasing Wraith, suddenly she felt a splash of odd smelling water as she started to peacefully shut down.

Wraith turned to say thanks to his savior before Kane's, well, cane hit him on the head, releasing a torrent of the odd water as Wraith crumpled to the ground.

Away from the chaos, a black and red scorpion bot looked bored with many of his red eyes gazing at the scene before him as two bots prepared for a duel. He looked at the red spikes along his spine, with a large sike on his tail. He then turned when he heard a loud yell from one of the dueling bots.

"Hey! Symbiote, c'mon and judge this fight you old creep!" Symbiote rolled his eyes at the speaker, a thin black furred lion bot with black leather clothing, the black pupils of his red eyes staring at the scorpion with defiance. He held up a metal claw and his long metallic spike on the end of his tail, as if to prove a point.

"Shadow, please don't egg him on." His companion, a black raven said, rubbing his cracked beak tenderly. The raven looked at Symbiote with his two miscolored eyes, one purple, one white, as he adjusted his black trench coat and dress pants.

"Xavier, we can take him its easy! its us two against him!" Shadow said turning to face Symbiote as he charged. Xavier sighed as he held up some knives and ran.

Symbiote glared before his black claws slashed at Shadow, hitting a weak point on his chest and instantly shutting the bot off. He turned at the fleeing Xaveir before sighing and sitting down silently.

The Three Leaders shivered, somewat unnerved at what they saw.

The Main leader composed himself and said, "We must watch this one, or else he may try and overtake us." The Leaders nodded and went back to their duties, unaware that a pair of purple eyes watched with intrest from the rafters above. The figure, making sure he wasn't spotted, looked at the row of Arcade Machines and held onto one, specifically a Donkey Kong mchine before teleporting out. A Shadow Mutt, back from his daily patrol, saw that a machine was mising but ignored it.

Moments later in the lost Fredbear's Diner, Suicide Mouse chuckled as he played Donkey Kong with one hand, beating one of Caramel's instantly.

 _A/N: That last part was uneded, but whatever, its funny! Hope you liked and if you did, review. Also SEND MORE EVIL OCS FOR BIG BOB"S CAFE GUYS! Plz. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	6. Chapter 6 Trailer 5: Many In Number

_A/N: Heyoo people of the interwebs! Ck here with another trailer, this time for Big Bob's Cafe. Also, Special, important update! I'm only accepting 4 (5 if you count a reserved spot in case the person in question wants to join the Fazbear side) for the fazbear side. And i'm only choosing the best! Two people have already proved themselves, Virgofox28 and Sean the Arctic Fox. You guys have been good sports and you have great ocs that i can use! Now, i can already see the flames and let me explain why i'm doing this. I realized that there are just too many ocs for tht faction, including all the canon FNaF characters. And some of you sent ocs and never bothered to read the fic, which annoys me. So if you want a chance to get in, give me an honest review! Rah! Now, todays new ocs are Striker the Sun Titan and Natalia the wind griffon from deadlycat44, Randy from SonofDeath, Jet from Virgofox28, Trimmer from MRJwAVA, Jack from RandomMovieGuy and Big Bob the Cat and Hood the Weasel from Me! So here we go, and pm me if i forgot someone! By the way, these trailers take place a year before the story unless said otherwise._

It was a week before the opening day of Big Bob's Cafe. The company gained and built a multitude of new bots, and were able to mass produce the Kitties, cat animatronics that were used for generally anything the company needed.

Robert Calamite himself sat quietly in his private office, combing his black beard before gazing at a set of screens with his dark blue eyes. The screens showed views of all the cameras in the building, including those down in the hidden underground hall. He chuckled as he saw Marcus, a trustworthy bot, preform a similar job, minus, of course, all the basement and other hidden cameras.

Marcus sat, checking out what he thouht was the entire building before switching to a hallway camera. There, he smiled as he saw a figure smiled at the camera.

"Hey Randy," He chuckled,holding up a radio. "What are you up to, ah?"

Marcus looked closely at his friend, noticing how the grey furred wolf was dusting off his red and white Templar style gear.

"Haha, good buddy, pretty good!" Randy smiled, streching his bulky robotic arms, before wondering why he did that. He glanced with his amber eyes as he watched a lanky figure sneak by.

"C'mon Hood, don't even try." The figure he was referring to jumped out in shock and fell on his back. Hood walked back slowly, but it was too late as Randy could already spot his bright orange fur. Realizing his mistake, Hood adjusted his orange bandana and his brown cowboy hat before hiding a small brown bag behind his back.

"Uh, hey randy, rando how ya doing? Pal? Um, just walking along, you know?" Hood slowly attempted to walk away, putting his free hand onto a black object located on a holster from his brown belt. "Um, yeah I-"

"Hood, just, no." Randy chuckled. "Just give me the outside food you stole and i won't attack you ike last time." Hood smiled nervously before whiping out the small black object.

Randy held up his hand in defense and closed his eyes before hearing a cackle.

"Haha, dumby! It was a radio!" Hood chuckled, "And you'll never get me or my taco alive! Whoopwhoopwhoopwhoop!"

As Randy chased the crazy weasel, Marcus sighed and facepalmed at the scene from his work room.

Meanwhile, in one of the party rooms on the second floor, three bots were playing a card game. One Bot chuckled as he put down a card.

"Uno!" he said.

Suddenly, the others groaned.

"C'mon Striker!" A female griffon said, "We're playing Apples to Apples! And besides, you have 6 cards, not one!"

As the other bot chuckled, Striker stood up. His yellow eyes from his falcon head glared as he crossed his arms across the mock diamond armor that was placed over his leopard body. His armor shifted slightly to show a sun imprint on his chest.

"I, brother of Ra, will not stand this! I will strike you with my magic! Natalia, behind me! As he held up a golden staff, he was knocked out by the female griffon behind him.

"Really Striker? Honestly, he still hasn't realized he's a bot yet. Ugh. Keeping up this relationship is difficult!" The grey griffon glared at her unconscious friend with her bue eyes, before crossing her arms over a wind symbol on her chest. She nodded slightly, ruffling some silver feathers on her neck. "Really Jet, they need to fix his programming. He still thinks he's a god of some sort and that his tech is magic! Really! I'll get the lab guys and see if they could fix this."

"Huh, you really sure they could fix THAT?" Jet the Panther bot smirked, his blue fur slighlty messed up as he stretched. He patted down his blue jeans before making sure that the stretching didn't break his white muscle shirt. He winked at Natalia with his yellow eyes before hearing a sound.

"You'll never take me alive!" Suddenly, Randy and Hood ran into the room and began chasing each other. As Natalia facepalmed, Jet's eyes widened.

Randy cursed as he saw Jet take off before he went back to chasing Hood.

In the hallway towards the security room, a large blue cat bot inspected everything, before adjusting his black bowler hat and bow tie. He twirled his mustache as he gazed at a poster of him with his blue eyes.

He turned as he saw Jet run past before the panther walked back with a grin.

"Hey Big Bob! My man, is Marcus in his office?" He said creepily.

"Um, yes Jet but i'd advise you...Darn it." Bob shook his head as he saw Jet quickly charge towards the office. "Where does Robert find these guys?"

As Marcus sat alone, he heard a happy yell.

"Marcus Sempaii!" As he saw Jet run towards the doors, Marcus screamed and quickly locked the doors, sighing when he heard a voice over the speakers.

"All bots, report to the Shack." It was the codename for the bots to enter the basement. Marcus looked through the cameras as he saw the bots go into secret elevators and slides before moving to a small closet and going in, feeling a slight shift as he felt the floor falling.

Moments later, all the animitroics sat in a mumble, Katie and London sitting after a day of upgrading.

Robert stood on a podium with two bots, his guards, as he looked at the crowd. He gazed at his first guard with a nod.

The Komodo dragon bot grinned, his orange eyes peering from the black hood of his jacket. He adjusted his black pants, and brushed off some dust off his grey scales before yelling.

"Hey Guys!" He growled as the crowd ignored him. "Hey Trimmer, mind helping me out here?"

The other guard, the bull Trimmer smiled. He flexed his grey metallic arms, pointing at his pointy iron horns before glaring with his glowing yellow eyes, slightly hunched over from a small metal object on his back. He screamed loudly.

"Alright everyone, SHUT UP!" The crowd looked at the bull as the two guards went back to their places. Robert then coughed.

"Ahem, yes, thank you Jack and Trimmer. Anyway, in a week my friends we open." He paused as he heard the crowd cheer.

"However," He said, "Remember, we have another goal besides that. We must...destroy the monster of Freddy Fazbear's pizza!" The crowd cheered even louder than before.

"Heck yeah!" Jet said. "The Bear must Burn! The Bear must Burn!" The crowd went into a cheer as they chanted. Robert smiled before walking away.

Robert shed a small tear as he thought to himself, "I'll avenge you, my son."

 _"I'll kill the monsters who took you away, my boy Tim. I will avenge you!"_

 _A/N: There you go! Leave a review! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	7. Chapter 7 Trailer 6: The Bells Rang

_A/N: Hello there. Today is the day you have all been waiting for, the last oc trailer, the Fazbear trailer. After this, is the official trailer, and finally, the actual trailer will be the longest so far, and it will be the most epic trailer yet. No more ocs, none! Only reviews! Anyway, todays Extra ocs are Dirk from Dirk the Dire Wolf and Linca Lynx from Bewitching Mayhem for the Phantom Mafia and neutral/alone sides respectively. Today, i want reviews from those who can send, as i put a lot of thought into this. Todays Normal, Fazbear side ocs are Exo the Coyote from Micahell501, Torpedo from Virgofox28, Sean from Sean the Arctic Fox, and finally Shady and Silvia (There's a later reason why i accepted both of them.) from ShadydaPiratefox. All the FNaF guys are owned by Scott Cawthon. And to finish it off, the Outcast Owl and the Unknown Fo are my own ocs, as i will not name them today! so without further ado my siblings, lets go!_

It was a late night. The workmen of the famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria waved goodbye, one man taking out his keys .

 _The Bells Rang._

He locked the door, and looked at his watch. 10:00 pm it read. He shook his head, hoping to eat something better than what the Pizzeria had. To him and many others, the bell meant a time to go home to their families.

 _The Bell Rang._

As the men left, one of the animitroics chuckled, brushing off his top hat. The bear smiled at the his friends, a yellow chicken and a purple rabbit. He adjusted his bow tie and smiled.

"Chica, Bonnie." He said. "How was work today?"

The rabbit, Bonnie, chuckled. "Hey, you know, business as usual Freddy. The kids came to watch me play guitar with Bon-Bon again."

As Chica laughed, Freddy chuckled. "Hey, they love seeing the toys with us, am I right?"

The trio chuckled. To them, the bells meant the time to converse.

 _The Bells Rang._

Nearby, a similar trio chuckled. The thinner, rosy cheeked version of Freddy laughed.

"Ha, Bon, how was that guitar contest with the old man?" The cyan blue rabbit huffed, crossing her arms.

"C'mon Fred, you know perfectly well I lost to Bonnie. Chi, how was your day?"

The curvey yellow chicken chuckled, stretching her arms as she put down a plate wit a bug eyed pink cupcake.

"It would have been fine if BB didn't turn on the cupcakes' AI so high. I had to switch between the kids and looking around for Adam, Ross, Jin and Barney the whole time." Fred shook his head with a chuckle.

"I honestly don't know why you bother with those things Chi." As the two began to argue about the names of the cupcakes, Bon sighed in annoyance, while staring at a young boy looking bot with a red balloon.

"BB, don't you dare try anything!" BB chuckled as Bon facepalmed. For them, the bells meant it was the time to joke around.

 _The Bells Rang._

In the shadows, glowing yellow eyes stared. The figure, a crimson red fox sat alone. He adjusted his eyepatch, being careful not to stab his optic circuits out with a rusty hook on his right hand. He looked in a small mirror, and growled at his rows of sharp teeth.

He growled, and punched the mirror before going back into the shadows. For the figure known as Foxy, the bells meant a time where he can hide his dark past in the shadows of his curtains.

 _The Bells Rang._

In one room, a large square present sat opened, a long, lanky black figure emerging out of it. Its white mask would not allow it to cry, but the small purple strands on the side of his face showed its true emotions. Its white eyes stared at a moving pile of metal, a white gloved arm some feet away.

The pile attempted to crawl towards it, as a white fox head stared longingly, one eyes completely black, the other a glowing yellow. She, as the head had traces of pink painted on lipstick, looked as the figure grabbed the arm and sat down next to the former fox, attempting to place the arm in what was left of its arm socket.

The former fox smiled at the figure as it embraced her, hoping that she, like all of its "children" would heal. For the ones known as the Puppet and Mangle, the bells meant a time away from the chaos of their lives.

 _The Bells Rang._

In one room, two bots sat in an arm wrestling contest. One suddenly gasped as he fell in a heap, looking at his chuckling opponent.

The loser of the bout stood up, the arctic fox brushing off dust on his white fur, as he glared with his blue eyes. He adjusted his brown winter coat, its white collar sticking out slightly. The Fox adjusted his odd brwon shorts before putting his fists up to fight.

"C'mon Torpedo! Lets go again! This time, i'll beat you my way!" The shark bot chuckled at the light blue shark glared at the bot with his purple eyes. He adjusted his current black tuxedo before growling.

Suddenly, a hunting knife flew between the two, causing them to look towards the thrower.

"Knock it off you two. Sean, I taught you to ignore him, even when he is being a pain." As Torpdeo growled at this, the figure stepped into the light.

He was a light yellow furred coyote, and as he walked past the two, they noticed several black stripes. The coyote turned around, staring at the two with his yellow eyes. He adjusted a small red bandana on his neck before crossing his arms over a sash with filled explorer badges. He then grabbed the hunting knife and placed it back onto where his right hand would be, showing a green tree logo on the right side of his chest while doing so. Torpedo chuckled.

"Haha, hey look its Boy Scout Exo? Any merit badges for us?" Exo smiled.

"Why yes Torpedo. Since BB turned up the AI for Chi's cupcakes, we have to find Barney and Jin. Oh and Ross." The two other bots sighedas they began their search. To them, the bells meant a time to try and relax after their crazy day.

 _The Bells Rang._

In a small room, two figures sat staring at a picture. One began crying as the older one began hugging her.

The older bot, a crimson fox, didn't mind the other's tears on her blue pirate coat, its golden buttons stained with her own tears, straight from her blue eyes. She made sure to brush her long blond hair, including a large strand with a pink streak out of the way. She carefully made sure to not step on her pirate hat, golden sword, hook and golden earring shes took off for this occasion.

The younger bot, a wolf like fox with the same crimson fur, only with black spots, gazed tearfully with her miscolored eyes, the right blue and her left red. She didn't mind the stains she made on her black t-shirt, her ripped jean colored jacket on the floor, which she honestly didn't care about. Her belt slighlty sagged, struggling to keep straight on the wolf's black leggings.

"Its ok, its ok Silvia," the older bot said. "He'll come back...some day..." The two cried together. To Silvia and her mother like figure Shady, the bells meant another hour passed without their loved ones.

 _The Bells Rang._

Far away, in the warehouse of the Phantom Mafia, the figure known as Kane cackled.

"Submit, Dire Wolf...They'll never find you!" He chuckled at a figure , chained at the bottom of a previously filled pit.

"N-Never...S-Screw You!" Kane tutted as he shot a torrent of orange water at the wolf bot beforing leaving with a chuckle.

The bot chuckled, despite the numbing feeling in his circuits. The solid black wolf stared, its crimson red eyes glaring at the darkness before switching between black and blue. He looked at his bone necklace, ignoring the agonizing feeling on his blood stained mouth, chest and sharp, dirty mane. He quickly checked that the slight hot feeling on his back was there, symbolizing the fire logo on his back. He then turned to see if his two knives were still hanging on the wall, the last things that kept his rage in check.

Luckily, the two knifes were there. One with the words Shady, the other with the words Silvia. Sighing in relief, the bot, glad to see everything he had left was in check, allowed himself to succumb to Kane's odd water and fall asleep. To the missing bot known as Dirk, the bells meant a time to make sure his connections to his loved ones were safe.

 _The Bells Rang._

On a clock tower overlooking the town in its fullness, two figures sat. One, a familiar grey scale mouse named Suicide Mouse, chuckled.

"You know, you aren't half bad." He looked over at a human like lynx, who was looking at her tattered black robes. She looked at the slighlty smirking mouse with her two miscolored eyes, one bright yellow, the other dark green, before smiling.

"You aren't bad at all, aren't you Linca?" SM repeated before Linca gave him a slight glare, before the two chuckled.

"Hehe, who knew that I would finally meet a tough guy who isn't a total coward, even if he is a rodent!" SM chuckled at this.

"Hey you know," Linca stared at the mouse as he continued, "Maybe, if you would like, I could train you? Then maybe we both might beat up some cowards, ah?"

Linca smiled, and nodded, glad that she met someone like her, even if he is a weird mouse. To them the bells meant a change in their years of solitude rampaging.

 _The Bells Rang._

In the dark dank backstage supply room back at the Pizzarea, a figure stood up against the wall, unmoving. The figure, a snowy owl bot, stood, his grey feathers tattered, his orange beak and feet talons, dull and lifeless. His left arm was a ruined mess, showing a black, slightly rusty endoskeleton. A ripped cyan bandana sat upon his head, his ripped brown belt holding a metal, wood colored bo staff.

Suddenly, a figure entered, silently apart from the crashing clang when the figure dropped a red tool box. The figure, noticing how dark it was, turned on the lights.

As the dim lights flickered on, she stared at the owl with her miscolored eyes, her right a glowing purple, her left a flickering red. She brushed some dust from her snout, slightly smudging her grey fur and her purple lipstick. She brushed some more dust off her tattered grey tank top and her purple skirt, adjusting her ripped black leggings. She held her tattered stomach as she kneeled down and opened the box, grabbing some bot parts and a wrench.

As she took these out, she began to whistle. (A/N: This is a requirement! Play The Whistle Concert From Mega Man 3!) She pressed a button on her back as a tune began to play while she fixed the owl. She heard some gears whirring and looked up. The owl looked around the same, however now his eyes were opened to show his right yellow eye and solid black, camera like lens for a left eye.

She smiled at the owl and waved, before continuing her work. For her, the bells meant a time where she could help someone, and finally relax. For the owl, the bells meant a time where after hours, months, no, years of loneliness, he was no longer in exile. He was no longer an outcast.

 _The Bells Rang._

 _A/N: I really hope you guys like it, i've spent awhile. Sorry if its late, its been a busy day. Anyway, review if you guys are exicted for the final trailer! From there, comes the fic! Welp I'm out my siblings, Byez!_


	8. Chapter 8 The Final Trailer

_A/N: Hello there. Welcome...to the final trailer, the last step towards the full story known as Outcast of the Night. Thank you to all who stood with me, and thanks to those who sent ocs, for a lot of you have been good sports so far. Before I go on, this is a...requirement to make this more emotional. So, play "Heavens Divide" from Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. So...Let us begin._

 _"This...This is a tale of how it went to chaos..."_

In the midst of a firey inferno, A figure stood across from another, holding his bo staff as he narrowed his yellow eyes. The figure growled before pouncing, electricity flowing through his body as he let out a cry.

 _"Of how a hopeful child..."_

A young teenager hummeda tune to himself as he crossed the street, holding a pile of comic books. He turned, trying to see over the stack, before suddenly he noticed the sound of screeching tires.

 _"Lost Everything."_

The boy looked in shock as a purple car came speeding towards him, as he dropped his comic books and held his hands out.

Moments later, a heart wrenching cry came out as blood dripped onto the page of a comic book, the sound of a car speeding away was heard as the entire neighborhood ran to see the accident.

 _"Of how he was saved from a fate of nothing.."_

A man held his crying wife as he nodded to his elder son, who sat crying in a chair, as he looked at the young teen who lied on a bed, covered in bandages, never to wake again

 _"Only to become something...destructive."_

The parents smiled as a metalic figure woke up, rubbing his yellow eyes only to look in shock at his white feathered arms. The father quickly ran up to his son and embraced him as the owl animatronic sat, in shock.

 _"How He was betrayed by his kin.."_

The Owl held his arm as a bullet pierced his arm and his back, looking back to a man fire another shot.

The owl screamed as a bullet pierced his left eye, and he fell, looking as an older man wrenched the gun fom his son and began to argue as the older man's wife ran to confront her younger son.

 _"And sent away, damaged and broken."_

The older man shed a tear as he signed a forum before gazing at the deactive owl. A man in a bear t-shirt shut the door of his truck before nodding to the man. He then leaped into his truck and drove off, leaving a crying man in his wake.

 _"This is a tale of Exile"_

The Owl, a wreck of his old self, stood in a dampy empty room. His eyes opened in panic, as he attemped to move from his spot, only to realize it was in vain. He stood there for hours, and pondered, his working yellow eye gazing lazily while his left eye, a black lens, stared vacantly.

 _"Of Companionship."_

The Owl, once again seemingly alone, looked in shock as a pair of miscolored eyes, one red, the other purple, looked over at him. The figure steped out to reveal a grey fox bot who smiled as she held up a wrench and began fixing his left arm into place.

 _"Of Anger."_

Two figures stood at each other, before one lept into a slice, growling.

"You should have stayed away from my family, scum!" The figure yelled as he began to claw at his foe."

 _"Of Friendship."_

The Owl and The Fox smiled, as a brown bear chuckled, holding a small cake as a group of bots smiled behind him, hoping the two would accept the cake.

 _"Of Agony."_

A wolf in a pit growled as a figure whiped him, before slashing his back. The wolf cried in pain before a punch to his head deactivated him.

 _"Of Love."_

The Owl chuckled as he held the Fox in his arms. The Fox smiled up at him before she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. The Owl smiled as he did the same.

 _"Of Hate."_

The Owl stood before a floating purple eyes mouse, the mouse glaring as he fired fire like projectiles at the owl with a shout. The Owl yelled as a blast hit him, but he charged on, electricty cackling.

 _"Of Family."_

A Coyote smiled as he looked at a group of bots who surrounded him, threatening to hurt all who dare attack one of their own. The Coyote then looked up as a male Fox chuckled and offered a hook. The Coyote smiled as he held up his hand and stood up.

 _"Of Betrayal."_

A hooded figure stared at the flaming body of a bot he once cared about, flames cackling around him. A figure pinned against the wall with a knife screamed.

"Why? Why, Why WHY?! How could you betray your family like this? Please, answer me love!" The figure silenlty turned towards the screaming figure and held up a knife as he began to slash the only other tie to his sanity.

 _"This...This is my Story."_

The Owl sat on a chair, as he caresses the Fox gently with a loving smile.

 _"My Name is Zen...and I am..._

 _"The Outcast of the Night."_

 _A/N: And there you have it. Its over. The final story itself is coming soon, maybe in the next 1-2 days. But I hope you enjoy this. So, see you real soon my Siblings. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	9. Its Out!

Hey guys, Ck here! The Story is finally out, so go check it out! You'll love it! Welp I'm out, Byez!


End file.
